


Steve's Magic Pecs

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Hypnotism, I blame the RBB slack chat, Kinda, M/M, Magicians, background samnat, it ended up less cracky than I'd expected, steve has magic pecs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve Rogers is a magician, and his way of hypnotizing people is somewhat... unconventional, as Bucky discovers.





	Steve's Magic Pecs

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Trish and grav's fault. And sort of mine too, but mostly theirs. XD thanks for the encouragement, you two!

Bucky sighed as Natasha led him into the theatre. “I can't believe we got front row seats!” she said excitedly, and Bucky smiled wanly. 

“Yeah. Great.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes. “Stop being so grouchy. If you loosened up a little you might actually have fun.”

“I just don't believe in these kinds of hypnotists. The people they ‘hypnotize’ are obviously plants in the audience.”

“Oh come on. We'll make a believer out of you yet, Barnes,” Natasha replied, grinning, as she dragged Bucky to their seats. 

They had come to see the Great Steve Rogers, magician and hypnotist extraordinaire, and while Bucky wasn't opposed to magic shows, the hypnotist part annoyed him. Nevertheless, he settled into his seat and waited for the show to start. 

As the lights went down, Natasha clutched at his arm in glee, and Bucky couldn't help but smile. At least she was going to enjoy herself… Bucky's thoughts trailed off as the magician took to the stage, and his mouth went dry. The guy was gorgeous. His shirt was open down to the middle of his chest, and he was obviously well muscled underneath. Styled blond hair, and a beard that Bucky wouldn't have minded scratching on his thighs. 

“Welcome, one and all!” the magician boomed over the thunderous applause. “Now please welcome to the stage my glamorous assistant, Sam!”

Instead of the usual dolled up woman, a handsome guy in a suit appeared on stage, and Bucky clapped politely along with the rest of the audience. 

Ten minutes in, and Bucky had to admit--this guy was good. He performed his tricks with ease, so successfully you could almost believe magic was real. During the interval, Natasha nudged him as they stood at the bar. 

“So. You having fun yet?”

“Yeah,” Bucky told her, and he was. The magician was a master of his craft. 

When they went back after the interval, the magician took to the stage again. “Now, it's time for the hypnosis segment of the show,” he announced, and Bucky groaned quietly. “Any volunteers?” Before Bucky could react, Natasha had grabbed his arm and lifted his hand in the air. “You, sir, there in the front row?” the magician said, pointing to him, and he glared at Natasha. 

“I'll get you for this,” he hissed, but Natasha just sat back smugly as he stood. He went up on the stage, smiling wanly at the magician. 

“Hey, what's your name?” the magician asked him, smiling. 

“Uh, Bucky,” he said into the microphone Sam had given him. 

“Hey, Bucky, I'm Steve. It's nice to meet you.” Steve smiled wide, and Bucky felt himself melt a little. “Okay, so first of all, I gotta check--do you really want to do this?”

Bucky shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

“Awesome! Okay.” Steve nodded to Sam, then--Jesus--took his shirt right off. Bucky only just managed not to whimper. Every muscle was perfectly defined, like he'd been taken straight out of an anatomy textbook. Bucky wanted to touch, but clenched his fists by his side. “Now, my method of hypnotism is a little… unconventional,” Steve continued. “Instead of using a watch or whatever, I use my body to put you under. So what I want you to do is watch my pecs, okay? Don't take your eyes off of them.”

Well Bucky could certainly do _that_. 

“You ready?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded. He stared straight at Steve's pecs, which began to… dance? Bucky had to try not to laugh, but the combination of watching Steve's pecs dance and Steve's soothing voice, telling him that he was feeling sleepy, that he was totally relaxed, was making him feel a little lightheaded. 

The next thing Bucky knew, he was waking up to the loudest applause he'd ever heard, and Steve was smiling at him as he put his shirt back on. “What…?” he asked dazedly, and Steve grinned at him. 

“You did great. I think your girlfriend in the audience filmed it,” Steve told him. 

Bucky made a face. “She's not my girlfriend. What did you do?” 

“You'll see.” Steve winked at him, then turned to the audience. “Give it up for Bucky for being such a good sport!”

The audience applauded again as he made his way back to his seat, where Natasha was sitting, eyes wet with tears of laughter. “I'll get you back. You'll see,” Bucky muttered, making Natasha laugh even harder. 

He couldn't really enjoy the rest of the show, too perturbed by the fact he'd just been hypnotized by a guy's pecs, but soon it was all over and they were getting ready to leave. Before they could go anywhere, however, a guy came up to them and tapped Bucky on the shoulder. 

“Excuse me, sir, but Mr Rogers would like to invite you and your friend backstage, if you're amenable.”

Bucky's eyes widened, and he looked at Natasha helplessly. 

“Sure, that's great!” Natasha said happily, and the guy nodded. 

“If you'll follow me, please?”

They were taken to a room backstage where there were sodas laid out on the table, along with a large bowl of chocolates. Bucky and Natasha sat together awkwardly on one of the sofas for a few minutes, until the door opened, and in came Steve and Sam. 

Steve's face lit up when he saw them. “Bucky! You came! And you brought your friend, awesome!” 

“Yeah, uh. This is Natasha,” Bucky said. 

“Hey, Natasha, great to meet you. I'm Steve, and this is Sam.” Sam took Natasha's outstretched hand, but instead of shaking it he kissed the back. 

“Enchanted,” he murmured, and Bucky watched with interest as Natasha blushed. Huh. 

“So, uh, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable?” Steve said quietly, and Bucky smiled. 

“A little? But it's not your fault. I've never been hypnotized before and it was kinda… disconcerting? It's fine though.”

“Okay.” Steve smiled at him. “So uh. I was wondering,” he said, lowering his voice, “if you maybe wanted to go out for coffee some time?”

Bucky blushed. “I’d like that,” he replied, and Steve looked delighted. 

“Awesome, that's… that's awesome.” He shot a glance at Natasha and Sam, who were sitting just slightly too close on the other sofa, talking in low voices. “Maybe a double date?”

“Yeah, that'd be cool.”

“Can I get your number?” Bucky took his phone from his pocket and they exchanged numbers, smiling when he saw Sam and Natasha doing the same. “So, uh, you haven't watched the video yet?”

“Nope. Should I be worried?”

Steve shook his head. “Nah. I don't believe in humiliating people. Hopefully it's okay and you still want to get coffee.”

“I'm sure I will,” Bucky said, grinning. 

They stayed chatting for about a half hour, until they were told by the stage manager that they had to leave or get thrown out, and they all headed out into the warm evening air. 

“So I'll see you soon?” Steve asked softly, and Bucky nodded. “Can I kiss you?” Bucky nodded again, and Steve pressed their lips together gently. “To be continued,” he said with a grin, and Bucky laughed. 

***

When he finally managed to steal Natasha's phone so he could watch the video, he couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't realized he remembered the whole of any poem, let alone Yeats, and he hadn't stood on his head since he was a kid. 

Steve's pecs really were magic.


End file.
